


Mine For Tonight

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Sexual Tension, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Kim Jae Joong liked you a lot more than he should since you were his maid...You didn't have any clue that he even desired you nor the fact that he had been watching every thing you did within his home...What happens when Jae Joong snaps and he takes the chance to make you his for the night?





	Mine For Tonight

You woke earlier in the morning than you normally did. Today you had to clean your boss's home before your three days off started. You were very excited to have those days to yourself that you hurriedly grabbed your maid uniform. To you it always reminded you of the ones you saw in Animes and Mangas you read and watched on your days off or after your work was considered to be done.

Gathering your thoughts back together you scurried in to the bathoom and took a warm shower to refresh your body for the day ahead. Once you were done you got out of the shower and dried yourself off and dressed for work. You gave youself a once over in the full length mirror inside your bedroom.

After you approved of your own appearence you grabbed your bag and appartment keys before heading out to the bus stop. You had to wait at least thirty minutes for it to arrive today than the normal twenty because you have left home earlier than you usually did. The bus finally arrived and you got on paying your way before heading to an empty seat.

It wasn't long before you arrived at your destination, you went the rest of the way on foot because the bus didn't go to the exact direction you needed to go. But you were okay with that because you loved your job. Plus you had a very understanding boss so it was no big deal for you.

You were deep in thought as you stood in front of your boss's home. Your boss was the famous Kim Jae Joong, the head of Kim Corporations. His family was the founding of the huge conglomerate. Although you weren't really familiar with what the corporation actually did nor did you really care.

You walked up the steps and and used your spare key to unlock the main door to the house. Once it unlocked you entered you grabbed the houselist removing your jacket revealing your work attire. You began to do your chores for the day without much of a hitch.

Kim Jae Joong liked you a lot more than he should since you were his maid...

You didn't have any clue that he even desired you nor the fact that he had been watching every thing you did within his home...

You were done cleaning up almost the entire house except for your boss's bedroom. You felt unwanted nervousness and desire every time you entered it. However you were off for three days after tonight and wouldn't be caught in his presence for a while to your daunting relief.

You entered his bedroom to find him standing by his balcony's glass doors peering outside in deep thought. You removed your eyes from him to glance at the neatly cleaned room. It was as if he hadn't even been home all week since you last cleaned it for him.

You were about to tell him that you were heading home when you peered back in his direction. He stood in front of you, peering down at you. You looked down at your feet as nervousness ate within you, "Tonight you are mine..."

Your eyes widen in shock from his choice of words. You almost thought you were hearing things from your overimagination until you felt his surprisingly soft lips land on yours. You stiffened against him as he wrapped his arms protectively around your waist. He pulled his lips away from yours to give you a chance to breathe.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this- with you-" he breathed deeply against you neck as he held you closer to him. You pulled away to stare in to his eyes to see if this was really a dream or a practical joke that your boss was playing with you. However the serious look his eyes held within them told you otherwise.

"I-I can't. T-this is w-wrong-g. Y-you're my bos-" you stuttered still stuck in shock before he cut you off with a kiss before paying a reponse to your protest.

"I." kiss. "Do." kiss. "Not." kiss. "Care. kiss. "About." kiss. "That." kiss. He said as he kept kissing you after every word his said. Your lips felt swollen and sore from being in continuous contact with his.

"K-Kim-sshi- w-we can't-t-" you stammered over your own words as you tried to keep protesting him and what he wanted. You pushed yourself away from him as he glanced down at you. You shivered from the darkness his eyes held.

"You look a little dirty to me- Jagiya. Why don't we clean you up?" he grinned brightly amused by you causing you to slightly blush from his stare that seemed to take you in from head to toe. Smirking at you he picked you up bridal style and headed for his massive bathroom that always reminded you of a spa.

"Yah! Put me down! This is highly inappropiate behavior-" you shrieked as you held on to him for support so that you wouldn't fall from the shock of the situation you found yourself stuck in. He smiled down at you kicking the door to his bathroom open.

"Don't worry about inappropiate behavior because what I'm going to do to you trumps that card entirely." he whispered against your left ear causing you the entire length of you to burn up with a heat you did not understand.

Entering the bathroom he walked the both of you over to the counter placing you down on it before he placed himself in between your thighs. You placed your palms against his chest trying to keep a remaining distance between the both of you. He chuckled finding what you were doing even more amusing to him. He grabbed both of your hands removing them as he pulled you closer to his own body.

His hand reached the back of your uniform immediately finding the zipper. He zipped it down with no problem exposing your bare back and the back of your white slips that you wore underneath your uniform. His eyes were focused on the mirror behind you that you had not noticed was there when he was placing you down upon the counter.

Your thoughts focused on him as he pulled down your uniform without much resistance from your part. He was not shocked by that. He had the feeling that you wanted him just as much he desired you. He pulled away from you to glance at the beautiful display laid out before him. To him you looked so delicious that he could just eat you up right then and there but he held himself back so he could clean you off first.

Giving you a devilish smirk he wrapped you up in his embrace lifting you up from the counter forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist. He carried the both of you over to the shower opening the door entering with you carefully. He placed your back against the shower wall as he removed his right hand to turn on the water and showerhead above you. Shock crossed over you as cold water rained down upon you. You closed your eyes as you shivered from the cold contact of water against your flesh.

Jaejoong peered at you longingly as you waited for the water to warm. On his part he could not wait to finally make you his so he kissed you causing you to open your eyes in surprise.

Your cheeks burned red as he slid his hands down your bare thighs meeting your heat. The both of you were soaking wet now. You cried a moan in protest as began to kiss one of the most sensitive parts of your fragile body.

Jaejoong reached inside of your underwear caressing your sex as you shuttered against him. You arched your back from the shower wall as he slid a finger inside of you pumping it fast deep inside you until your walls started restrict against his finger.

Seeing how close you were Jaejoong slid down the length of your body as he removed his finger from your wet heat. He placed his own head in between your thighs pulling your underwear down before attacking your folds and clit with his experienced tongue.

As you felt so much pleasure you began to become a moaning mess. In order to stop yourself you placed your right fists over your mouth biting down upon the back of your hand to keep yourslf contained. You were so close to heaven that you were starting to see lights.

Jaejoong smirked as you withered underneath him. Soon he would have you and you would be his... He detested waiting for the right moment to make you his longer than he wanted to. It was hard for him to control himself ever since he had first met you.

He thought acting cold towards you would work but seeing you bounce around in that uniform that he specifically picked out for you drove him brainsick with want. You were too innocent nonetheless he was ready to taint you whole-heartedly. He did not care how selfish he was becoming because of it, he just knew that he had to have you whether it was with your permission or not. He did not care.

He placed your legs over his shoulder as his tongue drove deeper in to your core. He knew that you weren't going to be able to take much more of it so he lapped even harder at your clit nibbling teasingly as the water poured down on the both of you. You peered at him as he toyed with you causing a scream to escape your burning throat.

You came as he bit down hard upon your clit. He grasped your wet bottom pulling you closer as you shutter through your first orgasm. He drank of your juices as you grew limp against him. He removed himself from you standing up wrapping your legs back around his waist. You hadn't noticed that he was now bare between you spread thighs.

To keep yourself steady after experiencing something like that you wrapped your arms around his neck. Jaejoong burried his head in to the side of your neck as he placed his penis at your entrance. He rubbed it against the folds of your wet sex back and forth causing little throaty moans to escape your mouth.

You held tighter to him knowing that it was going to hurt as you closed your eyes and waited though your irregular moaning. He slipped it inside you once he felt that you were well lubricated. You let out a painful cry as you felt him slowly fill you up to the hilt. You knew that your vigin blood flowed out of you because of it.

He rests there inside you until he felt the restriction of your sex against his awaiting penis. At the go ahead he rocked slowly inside you. His lips kissed you everywhere but on your lips until he felt that he couldn't take going slower any farther.

He kissed you harshly as he rocked faster and faster inside of you forcing you to hold on tighter to him in pain. Each thrust he made sent him farther to paradise. He parted from your lips to remove your slips completely from your body before he continued grinding himself deep inside of you.

You were so closed again that you could feel it taking over you as he continuously pounded inside of you. You couldn't help yourself as you rocked your hips to meet his. He smirked on top of you as he felt his own powerful orgasm creeping up on him. After a few more rough pumps the both of you released. Your body was still trapped by his against the shower wall as you tried to get your breathing back to normal.

Jaejoong glanced at you giving your naked body a once over. He smirked as the idea of keeping you trapped with him for awhile longer entered his mind as he leaned in to you whispering in to your left ear, "How many different positions do think I can put you in before three days are up?"


End file.
